Wrath of the Tomb Raider
by SlayerTheBandicoot
Summary: In a race against time and Trinity, Lara and Jonah travel to Transylvania to recover an artifact that if unleashed, could threaten the very existence of humans and monsters. Takes place before Shadow of the Tomb Raider and a few months after Hotel Transylvania 3. On hiatus until further notice.
1. A dangerous discovery

One quiet evening in Croft Manor, Lara was sitting down in a chair in the library reading a book about an ancient artifact. She then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She called. The door opened and it was her friend Jonah Maiva.

"Hello Jonah." She greeted warmly. He looked at her and nodded.

"Hey Lara." He replied. He noticed she was reading a book and walked over to her.

"What are you reading?" He asked. She looked at him and showed him the book.

"It's about an ancient artifact hidden somewhere in Transylvania. Apparently, this artifact has the power to control humans and monsters. The user of the artifact can turn the two against each other and they will fight each other with no mercy, no remorse." She explained. Jonah nodded.

"Sounds like a dangerous artifact." He said. Lara nodded and continued reading the book. Jonah then remembered he had heard the name Transylvania before.

"On yeah. Apparently Trinity is in Transylvania searching for something." He said. Lara stopped reading and looked at him again.

"Searching for what exactly?" She asked. Jonah shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know for sure." He replied. "The person who told me this didn't know either." Lara then looked down at her book and had a horrible thought. What if Trinity was searching for the artifact she was reading about? Jonah noticed Lara had a worried look on her face.

"Is something wrong Lara?" He asked. She got up from her chair and looked at him.

"They must be looking for the artifact in the book. They're looking to kill two birds with one stone." She said. It was a little known fact that Trinity were monster haters and also hate humans that don't share their beliefs.

"We have to find the artifact before they do Jonah." She said. He wasn't too sure about this.

"Lara, are you even sure this artifact exists?" He asked. Lara stared at him.

"Look, I was right about Yamatai, I was right about the lost city of Kitezh. I know this artifact can't be just a myth." She said with Jonah quietly agreeing.

"Where would we even start?" Jonah asked. Lara thought for a second.

"Well, I remember reading in my father's notes that he came across a place called Hotel Transylvania while exploring Transylvania. According to his notes, his interactions with the monsters there weren't too good, because they hated humans." She explained. Jonah let out a frustrated sigh.

"Great, so how will we get in?" He asked. Lara shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess we better hope they don't hate humans anymore." She said with Jonah nodding. Lara then left the library and headed to her bedroom to pack some things. She packed her bow, her assault rifle, her shotgun, and her dual pickaxes into a suitcase. She then walked over to her closet and pulled out her old teal tank top, brown shorts and a pair of brown combat boots with white shoelaces. She put the clothes on and then put her jade amulet that she received from Roth around her neck. She then attached two pistol holsters to her legs and went over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of IMI Desert Eagles and put them into the holsters. She then grabbed the suitcase and walked downstairs to greet Jonah, who had packed some of his own things.

"Let's go." She said. Jonah nodded and they both left the manor. Jonah then noticed the second pistol.

"Where'd you get the second pistol?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Been saving it." She replied. "Thought I could make use of it someday."

"Nice." He said and she nodded.

"Two's better than one, right?" She said to which Jonah nodded.

"True." He replied. The two of them then made their way to a private airport and got on board a plane bound for Transylvania.

(A few days later)

The two had finally arrived in Transylvania and headed for the hotel after someone at the airport told them where it was. A few hours later, they arrived at the hotel and went inside. They saw there were monsters and humans together conversing with each other.

"Well, I guess they don't hate humans anymore. " She said. Jonah nodded in response. Before too long, a tall vampire wearing a black cape approached them.

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania!" He greeted. "I am Count Dracula, the owner of this establishment." Lara looked at him and nodded.

"My name is Lara Croft. This is my friend Jonah Maiva." She greeted. Jonah looked at Drac and nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you." Jonah said. Drac then stared at Lara as if he'd seen her before.

"I've heard of you Lara. Your exploits are known across the world." He said. Lara nodded.

"Well, the island wasn't the best experience, but it was life changing nonetheless." She said. After she said that, a woman with white hair, gold earrings, and a white captains outfit walked over to them.

"Ah Ericka, perfect timing. This is Lara Croft and her friend Jonah." Drac introduced. Ericka looked at the two of them.

"You're Lara Croft? I know all about you! I'm a huge fan." Ericka said. Lara looked back and nodded.

"Didn't know I was so popular." She said.

"Yes, I've read all about your exploits." Ericka said. Lara nodded.

"So, what can we do for you Lara?" Drac asked.

"Well, could we both get a room?" She asked. Drac nodded.

"Of course. Right this way." He said leading the two of them up a flight of stairs. They eventually came to two rooms.

"This will be your room Lara. Jonah, if you'll come with me." He said leading Jonah into the room next door. Lara looked around the room. It was huge.

"This'll do nicely." She said. She sat down on the bed and started hearing giggling nearby.

"What's that?" She asked herself. It sounded like it came from the closet. Lara got up from the bed to investigate. She opened the closet and looked inside. There was a little werewolf girl hiding in the closet. She was dressed in a pink long sleeved shirt with a skull and crossbones symbol on it. She wore a studded collar around her neck and the symbol on the pendent was a circle-a symbol. She had her hair tied in pigtails and she wore a white earring on each ear.

"Hey! You're gonna ruin my hiding spot!" She said.

"What are you doing in there?" Lara asked.

"I'm playing hide and seek with Dennis." She said. Right after she said that, a little boy came in. He had red curly hair and was wearing a shirt that was orange, yellow, and green. His skin was very pale.

"Ha! Found you Winnie!" He said in triumph. She growled.

"No fair Dennis! You only found me because this woman ruined my hiding spot!" Winnie said. Lara looked at her.

"Umm..I have a name. Lara Croft." She said. Dennis looked her.

"I've heard of you." He said.

"You have?" Lara asked in disbelief.

"Uh-huh. Mama Ericka talks about you all the time." He said. Lara then nodded.

"So, aren't you gonna formally introduce yourselves?" She asked. Winnie nodded.

"I'm Winnie. This is my best friend and soon to be Zing Dennis." She introduced. Dennis gave her an annoyed look.

"Winnie, I told you I'm too young to Zing!" He said. Winnie looked back at him.

"Come on, you can't deny it." She said in a teasing voice. Lara gave them a confused look.

"Zing? What's a Zing?" She asked. Winnie turned her attention to Lara.

"It's a monster thing. It's kind of our love at first sight." Winnie explained. Lara's confused look turned to a smile.

"Aww, you two would make a cute couple." She said. Winnie then stared back at Dennis with a look of love in her eyes.

"See? Even she thinks so Dennis! Why don't you just admit that you have feelings for me already?" She said. Dennis got a scared look on his face. He wasn't ready to admit he had a crush on his best friend.

"Nooooo!" He said running from her with Winnie chasing after him. Lara chuckled at this and laid back down on the bed. While this was a nice distraction, she didn't forget the reason she was there; to find that artifact before Trinity did, and save humankind and monsters from destruction.

'I better get that artifact before Trinity does.' She thought to herself. She then yawned.

'After I get some sleep.' She thought. It was a long trip, and she was tired. Lara laid down and closed her eyes. She fell asleep a couple minutes later.


	2. The search begins

Winnie continued chasing Dennis down the hallway.

"Come on Dennis! Just admit it! I'm your Zing!" She said in a playful voice. Dennis looked back at her while he was running.

"No! I swear! You're just my best friend!" He insisted. Winnie however, was not convinced.

"Sure I am! I know you love me back!" She said. Dennis was honestly scared of Winnie's advances. She'd done this to him once before, but never this much. She was more determined than ever to make the two of them Zing.

Eventually Winnie chased Dennis outside and into the forest. She eventually caught up to him and tackled him.

"You're not getting away this time." She said with a grin. Dennis tried very hard to break free from her grasp, but he couldn't. She was holding his arms down.

"No, wait! Can't we talk about this?" He asked frantically. She shook her head.

"There's nothing to talk about, my Zing." She said. She moved her face closer to his and was about to kiss him, until she was suddenly picked up by a man in a strange outfit.

"Hey! Let me go!" Winnie screamed.

"Quiet!" The man said smacking her across the face. She whimpered when he did that, and this enraged Dennis.

"Nobody hurts my best friend!" He screamed. He tried to hit the man, but this only ended with him getting caught. The man picked him up and held both of them in front of him.

"What do you want with us?!" Winnie demanded.

"Tell me where the artifact is!" He said sternly. Dennis and Winnie stared at him in confusion.

"What artifact?" Dennis asked. The man seemed more enraged then before.

"Don't play stupid with me! We know the artifact to control humans and monsters is here!" He said. Dennis and Winnie honestly didn't know what he was talking about.

"Fine. Since you won't cooperate, you'll both die!" He said pulling out a silver knife.

"Help!" Dennis and Winnie both screamed as loud as they could. Luckily, Lara heard them scream and quickly rushed outside. She saw the man holding them.

"Hey! Let them go!" Lara screamed. She pulled out one of her pistols and shot the man in the chest. He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Dennis and Winnie both fell to the ground and stared at Lara. They both ran up to her and hugged her.

"You saved us! Thanks Lara." Winnie said. Lara nodded.

"Don't mention it." She said. Dennis then looked at her.

"Who was that guy?" He asked.

"He was a member of Trinity. They're monster haters and they hate humans who don't share their beliefs." She explained. This worried Lara a bit. She had to find the artifact before they did.

"I need to start searching for it." She said. Winnie gave her a confused look.

"Search for what?" She asked.

"The artifact. There's said to be an artifact of immense power that can control humans and monsters. If Trinity gets ahold of it, they'll wipe out monsters and humans. I can't let that happen!" She said.

"Whoa, that sounds bad." Winnie said. Lara nodded.

"So, do you two know where I could start looking?" She asked. Winnie thought for a second.

"Well, there's a secret area under the hotel. Maybe what you're looking for is there?" She suggested. Lara smiled and patted Winnie on the head.

"It's better than nothing. Thanks Winnie." She said before going back inside the hotel. Winnie stared back at Dennis.

"Now, where were we?" She said in playful tone. Dennis looked at her and gulped.

"Oh no." He said taking off running with Winnie chasing after him.

(Meanwhile)

Lara searched around inside the hotel for any clues as to where the entrance to this secret area was.

"Hmm, where could this entrance be?" She said to herself. She noticed something out of place on the wall in the hallway she was searching and pushed it. The wall opened and she looked inside.

"Jackpot." She said to herself going in. This area was dark, so Lara pulled out a flashlight and searched around. It looked as if there hasn't been anyone down here in a while, because the area was full of spider webs and cobwebs. She continued down the dark hallway and she accidentally set off a tripwire, causing spiked poles to fly out of the wall. She dove out of the way and nearly missed being impaled. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was too close." She said to herself. She crawled under the spiked poles and continued down the hallway, being more careful to not set off any more traps. She eventually came to a large open area.

"Wow, this is incredible!" She said. She took a look around and found that the main door was locked by a set of mechanisms.

"Hmm, there must be a way to open this door." She said. She noticed several smaller rooms branching off the main room. She decided to explore these smaller rooms and see what was in them. After completing a series of challenging puzzles, Lara managed to open the door to the main room. She didn't find the artifact, much to her disappointment, but she did find a monolith with ancient Transylvanian text on it. She looked at it.

"In the Cave of Life, the mercury stone is guarded by the walking dead." She said translating what was on the monolith. She sighed.

"Well, I may not have found the artifact, but at least I have an idea of where it is." She said. She decided it was time to return to the hotel and came back the way she came.

(Meanwhile)

Winnie was still chasing after Dennis. She eventually caught him and pinned him against the wall.

"Come on Dennis, just give me a kiss! Just a little one?" She begged. Dennis shook his head.

"Eww, no!" He said. Winnie stared him straight in the eyes.

"Please?" She asked nicely. Dennis thought about it for a second.

"Well…" He began to say. Before he could finish, Winnie started moving her head closer to his and their lips were close to touching.

"Winnie, what are you doing?" They heard a voice say. Winnie jumped and turned around. Lara was standing behind them.

"Lara! Heh, how, how, long have you been standing there?" Winnie asked nervously. Lara knelt down next her.

"Don't be forceful with Dennis. Maybe he doesn't want to kiss you." She said. Dennis had a bit more time to think.

"Actually, I do want to." He said. Winnie turned and looked at Dennis. She was in complete disbelief with what he just said.

"You…You do?" She asked.

"Well, one little kiss isn't going to hurt." He said. Winnie smiled and grabbed him. She pressed her lips to his in a loving kiss. They parted after a few minutes. Winnie stared back at Dennis with a look of love in her eyes.

"Thank you Zing Zing. I enjoyed that." She said. Dennis kept it a secret, but he actually liked kissing Winnie. Lara smiled at this. Winnie then looked at her.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked.

"Well, not exactly, but I found a clue that will help me find what I'm looking for." She said. Winnie nodded.

"That's good." She said. Lara then nodded and yawned.

"Well, I think I'm going to get some sleep." She said. Winnie yawned too.

"Yeah, I'm sleepy too." She said. Lara then went to her room and Winnie followed Dennis to his. She then kissed Dennis on the cheek.

"Good night Zing Zing." She said smiling. Dennis smiled too.

"Good night Winnie." He said. He then went into his room and laid down on his bed. He started wondering how he was going to tell Winnie that he had a crush on her.

'Maybe I should just tell Winnie how I feel.' he thought to himself. 'It doesn't seem right to keep denying my feelings.'

He eventually fell asleep and decided he'd find a way to tell her some other time.


	3. A race against time

Dennis woke up the next morning and found Winnie lying on top of him. He smiled.

"Every morning with this." He said. She smiled too.

"Ready to play?" She asked. That's when Dennis thought of something.

"Can I talk to you first?" He asked. She nodded.

"Sure, what's up?" She said. He took a deep breath.

"Well, I know you have a crush on me, so...I thought it was time for me to tell you something." He said. Winnie's heart started racing.

'Is he finally going to tell me he loves me?' She thought to herself.

"I…I…I..." He stuttered. He was feeling really nervous, but it was time for him to finally admit his feelings for his best friend.

"I…have a crush on you too." He said. Winnie then hugged him.

"I knew you did! But why did you keep denying it?" She asked.

"I…was nervous, and I didn't know how to tell you." He said. She then kissed him on the cheek. He gave her a slightly uncomfortable look when she did that. He still wasn't used to her kissing him.

"Eww." He said under his breath. She smiled at his reaction.

"Better get used to it. I'm going to be kissing you a lot more." She said.

"Just don't do it in front of my mommy and daddy okay?" He said. She giggled in response.

"No promises." She said. She then got off of Dennis and he got up. They both left his room and went down the hallway a short ways. Lara was awake and walking down the hallway too. They both looked at her.

"Good morning Lara." Winnie said. Lara looked at them and nodded.

"Hey guys." She replied. Dennis then noticed she had an assault rifle on her back and she had two pickaxes attached to her belt.

"What are the guns for?" He asked.

"That's how I defend myself. Trinity isn't going to just stand by and let me get the artifact." She said. Dennis then nodded.

"Well, I got some work to do. I'll see you guys later." She said. Dennis and Winnie both nodded and continued walking down the hallway. Lara eventually came to the hotel lobby and was greeted by Jonah.

"Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded.

"Let's go." She said. Lara and Jonah then left the hotel to begin their search for the artifact. After traveling for several hours, they eventually reached the cave which was on the other side of Transylvania. They entered the cave and were immediately attacked by some thrall-like creatures. Lara quickly grabbed her assault rifle and shot at the creatures, destroying them.

"That must be the walking dead the inscription was talking about." She said to which Jonah nodded. The two continued exploring the cave and eventually found the artifact sealed behind a stone slab.

"There must be a way to open the door." Jonah said. Lara then noticed some hallways branching off from the main room.

"Wait here. I'll be back." She said. Jonah nodded and Lara went down one of the hallways. After going through a series of challenging puzzles, she went back to the main room and finished off the rest of the rooms. She came back to the main room, and the door was open. The two went in and found the artifact on a pedestal in the middle of the room. It was a gold glowing stone.

"That's it all right." Lara said recognizing it from the book. They both then heard a voice in the darkness.

"Secure the cave." The voice said.

"Shit!" Lara said quickly hiding behind a pillar in the room and Jonah hid behind another pillar. They both peered around and saw a tall man dressed in fancy clothes along with a bunch of Trinity mercenaries. The man walked to the pedestal and grabbed the mercury stone.

"Finally, after all these years of searching, the mercury stone is mine." He said. He then looked at the mercenaries.

"The time of cleansing is here. We will finally rid the world of monsters and humans. Today, a new dawn begins." He said. Lara jumped out from the stone pillar and drew her pistols. She pointed them at the man.

"Drop the stone!" She demanded. The man looked at her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Lara Croft." He said.

"You know me?" She asked.

"Yes, you caused us quite a bit of trouble in Siberia." He said.

"Who are you?!" She demanded.

"My name is Pedro Dominguez." He responded.

"Wait a minute, I know that name, you're the leader of Trinity!" She remarked.

"I see you've been doing your homework." He said.

"Why are you doing this? Monsters are no different from us!" She said.

"Monsters have no place in this world. They are a plague and must be purged." He said.

"I won't let you do that!" She screamed. She then started shooting her pistols at him but he dodged every bullet and grabbed Lara by the neck, causing her to drop her pistols.

"Lara!" Jonah screamed. He jumped out from behind the pillar he was hiding and tried to grab Dominguez, but he knocked down by one the other mercenaries. Dominguez tightened his grip on Lara's neck and she was getting paler.

"I don't want to kill you Lara, but if you keep interfering like this, I will kill you." He then let Lara go and she fell to the ground gasping for breath. Dominguez then left with his group of mercenaries with the artifact in hand. Lara quickly got up and grabbed her pistols from the ground and put them in their holsters. She then went over to Jonah and shook him to wake him up. He groaned and looked at her.

"Ugh, what happened?" He asked.

"Trinity got away with the artifact. We have to get back to the hotel right away!" She said. When she said that, Jonah got up really quick. They traveled back to the hotel and found the humans and monsters fighting each other. Dominguez was already trying to destroy humans and monsters.

"Shit! This isn't good!" She said. Jonah nodded and they continued. Eventually they found Dennis trying to fight Winnie.

"Dennis, stop it! What's gotten into you?!" She pleaded. That didn't do any good and he kept going. Lara then pulled out one of her pistols.

"Winnie, watch out!" She said. Winnie looked at her.

"Nooo! Don't shoot him!" She screamed.

"I'm going to scare him off!" She said. She fired a single shot near Dennis and he was scared off by the gunshot. She put the pistol back in it's holster. Winnie ran up to Lara and Jonah.

"Lara, what's going on? Everyone is fighting each other." She said.

"Trinity got ahold of the artifact I was looking for." She said. She then looked at Winnie.

"Wait a minute, why aren't you being affected?" She asked. Winnie shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She said. Lara nodded.

"We need to get the hell out of here." She said.

"But what about Dennis?" Winnie asked.

"Leave him Winnie. He's being controlled, he won't listen to reason." Lara said. Winnie reluctantly did as she was told and the three of them escaped the hotel. They eventually came to an abandoned house in the middle of the forest. Lara went over to the table and sat down. Jonah did the same while Winnie sat down like a dog on the floor next to them.

"What are we going to do?" Jonah asked. Lara looked at him.

"Well obviously, we need to get the mercury stone back." She said. Winnie looked at them.

"I can help you guys with that." She said. Lara looked at her.

"You're a child Winnie! What can you help us with?" She asked.

"I'm not just a pretty face ya know, I know how to fight. My 300 brothers taught me." She said. Lara stared at her with a shocked expression.

"Damn, that's an extensive family." She remarked. Winnie nodded.

"Plus, I can track people using their scent." She said. Lara then stared back at Winnie with surprised expression.

"Really?" She asked. Winnie nodded again.

"That'll help a lot." Lara said. She then yawned.

"Let's get some rest first." She said. Jonah and Winnie agreed and Jonah went over to the couch and laid down on it. There was a bed close to the couch and Lara laid down on that while Winnie laid down on the floor. Lara tossed a pillow to her and Winnie laid her head on it. Jonah and Winnie fell asleep not too long after. Lara couldn't get to sleep however, she felt like she failed in her quest. She then looked at Winnie and noticed she was shivering. Lara grabbed a blanket from the bed and got up and put it on top of her. Winnie sighed in her sleep and this made Lara smile. Lara laid down on the bed again and fell asleep not too long after.


End file.
